


Affection

by Uozumi



Series: I wrote these before series 8 aired because I have no self control [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, I Blame Tumblr, dwsr spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uozumi/pseuds/Uozumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara had a way of showing affection towards Eleven that must change when handling Twelve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capalxii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capalxii/gifts).



> **Fandom** _Doctor Who_  
>  **Character(s)/Pairing(s)** Clara, Eleventh Doctor, Twelfth Doctor; Clara/Doctor (Whouffle, Whouffaldi)  
>  **Genre** Het/Hurt-Comfort  
>  **Rating** PG  
>  **Word Count** 974  
>  **Disclaimer** Doctor Who c. BBC  
>  **Summary** Clara had a way of showing affection towards Eleven that must change when handling Twelve.  
>  **Warning(s)** brief mention of dark!Doctor, small spoilers through series eight promotional material, rumours, and DWSR  
>  **Notes** I was talking to my friend about series eight and Whouffle and then this happened. I have not seen the leaked scripts and I have avoided information stemming from them. This fic draws a little from set reports and teasers pre-leak. I tried not to include major spoilers from DWSR; I just wanted to draw in some small things. If you’ve not seen the photos from January filming, then there will be a moderate spoiler in here.

**_Affection_ **

It was almost two years into her travels with the Doctor if Clara added up all the days she was away when the earth moved along its usual course and Ian Chesterton covered for her adventures. Clara walked through the hallways of the TARDIS, peeking into each room as she went. She found the Doctor in a large, comfortable chair. His head was bowed and his fingertips touched each other as his head rested against his fingers. She approached slowly and ran her fingers along his brown fringe that stuck over his fingers. “Doctor,” she asked quietly, “what is it?” She did not fully remember their latest adventure, though it came to her in dreams. She knew he was in pain and it was a different pain than before the gap in her memory.

“It’s…nothing,” he said. He smiled though it did not reach his eyes. “Have we landed?” he asked. 

“No,” Clara said. She offered him her palms and he moved so she could squeeze herself in-between him and an arm of the chair. It was a tight fit, but somehow they managed. She reached up and drew his face down towards hers before hugging him tight, pressing their cheeks together. It was a warm, tight hug. The Doctor hugged her in turn and they sat in the chair talking until the TARDIS landed. 

Clara chased the memory away. That was a month ago on Earth and a few months later once she added in her time travel. She watched the Doctor on the balcony of the alien palace and sighed silently. He was different, almost part penguin and part owl. His white hair reflected the aqua coloured sunset. His eyebrows furrowed. His gaze was unfocussed, distant. 

Clara approached slowly. This Doctor was not like his previous form. She did not feel as though she could climb into a chair with him. Whenever she hugged him, his arms almost hugged her, but not quite. Sometimes he might touch her arm, but it was usually to keep her from moving into danger. They could hear laser weapons in the distance. The Doctor visibly flinched at the noise. He was on edge ever since they came to this war-torn planet. The TARDIS abandoned them soon after landing and they had yet to find her again. The princess allowed them to stay in the castle because the Doctor helped her mother many years ago when he was taller and curlier. 

“What is it?” Clara asked as she approached so she would not startle him. 

The Doctor watched her move from behind him to stand beside him at the balcony. He sighed. “It’s…nothing,” he said. His wrinkles made it look as though he was frowning even though his lips were neutral. It looked like the same nothing his other form tried to forget when he thought he was completely alone with his thoughts in the TARDIS. 

Clara leaned on the balcony. She watched him as the sky turned from aqua to a deep royal purple. Clara gently took his face in her hands and pulled him close enough she could rise up on her toes and kissed him on his temple. It was a quick, but lingering kiss, a possible stand in for the hug he might not quite accept. 

The Doctor froze. He said nothing. When she let go of his face, he lingered stooped over just in case she might show him more affection. When she did not, he straightened his posture. He smoothed down his jacket and cardigan and cleared his throat. 

“You’re going to be all right,” Clara said. She watched him shift his weight. It was a strange, but promising response. She decided that she would have to do that again when the next time he needed reassurance. 

“Of course I’ll be all right,” the Doctor said. He looked at her and then put his hands in his pockets so he could expose the red lining of his jacket. “We should check on the princess,” he said. He led the way back into the castle. 

It was another year full of time travel later, and Clara knew she was at her limit. They returned to Coal Hill School after a run in with an alien species that was trying to eat the native population of Peladon. The Doctor had used a frequency on his sonic screwdriver to manipulate the hungry aliens’ jelly-like bodies to threaten them. Clara could remember the glower in the Doctor’s eyes and the wrinkle in his nose. It was her last straw. The traveling was no longer fun. 

They exited the TARDIS. Clara turned to face the Doctor and she clasped her hands in front of her. “I don’t think you should come here next Wednesday,” she said. “I don’t think I’ll need any more ‘medical’ excuses from work. It’s been fun, but it’s not anymore.” 

The Doctor looked at her and his eyebrows drew together. He took a deep breath. “If it was those monsters invading Peladon, someone had to do something or they would just return hungrier.” 

“It’s not just Peladon,” Clara said. “I can’t travel forever.” She reached up and took his face in her hands gently. She pulled his face down and kissed his cheek, her lips lingering. “I’m never going to forget you, Doctor,” she said. “Don’t forget me.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her cheek to his. His arms almost returned the hug. She could feel them hovering, and then they lowered and he hugged her tightly almost as he used to, but without the spinning. Clara closed her eyes tightly. “Goodbye, Doctor.”

The Doctor breathed deeply. He let her go. Clara waved to him and she left to pick up her motorcycle so she could go home. The Doctor turned away and headed back into his TARIDS.

**The End**


End file.
